Deuce Gorgon/books
Deuce Gorgon made his book debut in "Monster High". Draculaura calls his hair "a RAD hair day" in a joking way with "RAD" meaning "Regular Attribute Dodgers", and being a less-offensive term to refer to monsters. He is certainly dating Cleo in the books as well as other franchise adaptions. Comics Hopes and Screams In "Hissy Fit", Cleo de Nile has to decline, but she promises to throw a party when the next issue is out to celebrate Frankie's achievement. As she informs Ghoulia Yelps and Deuce of this, Deuce's snakes start to hiss at Cleo. The ensuing ruckus has Hackington send them both out of the classroom and to Bloodgood's office. In the hall, Cleo demands an explanation from Deuce, but he runs off. Worried that he might no longer be interested in her now that his hair dislikes her, especially with their anniversary coming up, Cleo follows him around. This way, she spots him talking with Frankie Stein in the creepateria and accidentally petrifying her. Convinced Deuce is looking for a new girlfriend, Cleo follows Ghoulia's advice to send in a question to Draculaura's advice column, but accidentally does so under her own name. They tell him of the text Cleo sent in and Deuce promptly takes the cart with Frankie in search for Cleo so he can explain what happened. It's only due to a text from her that he manages to find her in the clawditorium. With Frankie returned to normal in the meantime, Deuce manages to tell his side of story convincingly: he was looking for an anniversary gift for Cleo and needed Frankie for advice. His snakes were acting up so he wouldn't accidentally spoil the surprise. And when he got the gift, a pair of beautiful earrings, he showed them to Frankie, who became petrified by his stare reflecting off of them. Cleo is amused and reveals she disappeared for a rush lesson flute playing so she could charm his snakes into liking her again. Not wanting to let that go to waste, Deuce sits down for an exclusive concert. In "Hot Couture", The Monster High casketball team has another big match. Deuce being one of the players. In "Stage Fright", Deuce is seen in Kindergrubber's class. In "These Boots Were Made for Rolling", He is shown to have concern for Robecca Steam. He mostly only makes a cameo. In "Scream All About It!", He makes a cameo appearance. I Only Have Eye for You In "Bull's Eye", He makes a cameo appearance in monster high. In "Table for None", Deuce gives Cleo a huge number of Furry Fiend toys, but because he spent all his money on them, he has nothing left for the dance. Dismayed, Cleo decides there's no way they can go looking less than spectacular, and they'll have to skip the dance. So that no one suspects what's happened to them, she asks to stay at Deuce's house to keep a low profile. At Deuce's house, Deuce plays Grand Death Zombo on a game console, and asks if Cleo would like to play. Cleo refuses at first, but Deuce jokes that maybe the game is the one thing she's not the best at, and she starts playing to prove him wrong. She actually starts enjoying the game. When they run out of snacks, Deuce suggests that he cook dinner for them, and Cleo helps him in the kitchen as he prepares a delicious meal. After dinner, Cleo tells Deuce she wants to go to the dance after all, realizing that they don't need money to have a good time, as long as they've got each other. In "Shadow of a Doubt", Deuce is seen with Cleo at the dance together as a couple half way though the issue. Category:Monster High book characters Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Comic characters Category:Monster High Diaries characters